moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Avanelle Whiteforge
(( Just a big ol' work in progress. )) Avanelle Hope Whiteforge is the daughter of would-be Lord Davarrien Whiteforge and his wife Cassandra. She has but one brother and is the younger cousin to Lord Arkavion Whiteforge III. Appearance Despite the decision of both parents to raise Avanelle away from the life of aristocracy, Avanelle's physical characteristics alone would be enough for a trained eye to pick her out amongst a more common crowd. Such traits would be her high cheekbones, icy blue eyes, and a narrow facial shape. She had also inherited her father's head of raven black hair, gracing Avanelle with the more discernible features of both houses of her parents. Avanelle's youthful beauty is what some may call an advantage of hers, at one point a man having spared her life when he'd taken a closer look and had truly studied her face. Whether or not she has used her comeliness knowingly to gain something is a mystery. Often she is called the "She-Wolf of Whiteforge," regarding the remarkable contrast her eyes hold - resemblant to the piercing gaze of a wolf. Those in the House of Whiteforge hold special reverence to the eyes, priding themselves in their own as its one of their more defining traits. Avanelle is considered the jewel among them for both the shape and pigment of her eyes. Avanelle's mother had raised her daughter with the perspective that a woman needn't be petite to be desired, inspiring Avanelle to grow into a full-figured young lady. She sustains a body that has found its own balance, shapely and full-bosomed with widened hips acceptable for birthing a child. Upbringing The third trimester of Cassandra's pregnancy with Avanelle was an alarming period for both child and mother. Circumstances forced Lady Cassandra into premature labor, possibly due to the stress caused by the tension between Davarrien and his brother, Arkavion II. Davarrien couldn't picture himself as the Lord of his house and count of Whitemoore, resulting in a strained relationship between himself and his once close brother. Though Xavius was two years the senior of his brother, their father and predecessor Lord Thaddeus had chosen Davarrien as his successor. Although both men held profound respect for their father, Davarrien was unhappy with his decision and sought a life away from peerage. Arkavion was appalled at his brother's flagrant refusal, though he knew he couldn't force him to assume his role. As fate would have it, the wife of Arkavion, Lady Abigail Havenmoore gave birth to a son a month before the birth of Davarrien's own daughter. Arkavion and Davarrien came to a mutual understanding- until the son of Xavius came of age, he would rule in his stead. Davarrien left all the duties of lordship to his brother, taking Cassandra and raising their daughter in a humble abode nestled amongst the trees of Elwynn Forest. Avanelle's early months kept the two in constant prayer, strengthening the love between them as neither left the side of their daughter. Their faith prevailed and Avanelle lived, given the middle name "Hope" for the life she kept. Cassandra educated her daughter in etiquette and the usual feminine graces of the aristocratic milieu, teaching her the proper posture of a lady and speaking with eloquence. She'd also taught her not to criticize unless asked for critique, not to turn away the less fortunate and to remain a faithful woman to the Light, for it was what kept her alive. Davarrien himself taught Avanelle to be wary of higher born men, warning her of their charms and other practices that veiled the true goal to lie with her. She grew with interests in writing, poetry, reading and painting. Cassandra and Davarrien watched as their daughter grew and blossomed into a kind, elegant and beautiful young lady. For a while, unbeknownst to her parents, Avanelle found a love for archery and was also quite the toxophilite. Category:Characters Category:Human